mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Carlo Falcone
Don Carlo Falcone (1905-1951) was the Don of the Falcone crime family. Background History Born in Sicily in 1905, Don Carlo Falcone is known to be a great philanthropist in Empire Bay. He is also the owner of the "Maltese Falcon". The Empire Bay Police Department refer Don Falcone as "Little Humphrey" (because of his resemblance to actor Humphrey Bogart). The FBI is believed to be investigating him for fraud and tax evasion. Don Falcone is both a master of manipulation as well as the modernizers of the mafia structures, hesitated not to eliminate old structures. Falcone, who is also known as a generous benefactor took over much of the construction costs of the Empire Bay Planetarium. Don Falcone is one who has no time for the Sicilian mafia traditions. He recognizes that the mob got rich through Prohibition, and that the families need a similar revenue stream to stay at peace. Death On the orders from Leone Galante Vito goes to Carlo's private observatory where a massive shootout ensues with Vito killing many of Carlo's personel gaurds until he finally reaches the Don himself. Here it is revealed Carlo made a deal with Joe Barbaro to kill Vito but at the last minute instead of shooting Vito, Joe decides to aid him, and along with Vito they kill Carlo's remaining guards. Eventually Carlo himself comes out weilding a Thompson 1928 attempting to kill the both of them, but Vito manages to shoot Carlo several times, critically injuring him. Vito then approaches the wounded Carlo, who attempts to crawl away, and begins to shoot him in the leg, the shoulder, the back, and then finishes off the Don with a final shot to the back of the head while Vito explains for the last 10 years why he was killing. Family *Lauretta Falcone (Wife) *Lily Falcone (nee.Benvenuti) (Mother) *Tomas Falcone (Father) *Xaviero Falcone (Brother) *Anna Falcone (Sister) Trivia * He owns a luxury car. It is specified as a Lassiter; more likely a black Hollywood due to also being owned by both other dons. * He appears to be modeled in some places upon actor Robert De Niro, most notably the nose, and the mole on the right cheek. De Niro is famous for his roles as prominent criminal figures in films, and even portrayed an albeit younger Don Vito Corleone in "The Godfather Part II." * He seems to pride himself on his likeness to Humphrey Bogart, yet a lot of people seem to laugh at the fact. * He owns the planetarium in Hillwood. * Carlo Falcone bears a resemblance to real life gangster Frank Costello. * His favourite drink is Wine as when Vito purchases wine at the Maltese Falcon Jack Olivero will sometimes say that it's Signor Falcone's favourite. * He owns a large mansion in Oyster Bay. It can be partially seen from Marty's (later Vito's) apartment or you can follow the road to the main gate. Influences Carlo Falcone may have been partly based on real life mobster Carlo Gambino in his younger years, who was future-thinking man, but there's one contraction, Gambino was known of his policy on drugs not like Falcone who was heavily involved in drug trade, they also share a first name. Mission Appearances *Balls and Beans *Room Service *Per Aspera Ad Astra (death) Gallery Bogart.jpg|Humphrey Bogart. A famous actor of the time, who Falcone seems to bear a likeness to. de niro goodfellas.jpg|Robert De Niro, in the movie Goodfellas. Falcone bears quite a resemblance to De Niro as well. Whether it be a coincidence or not. File:Carlo_Falcone.png Frank Costello 2.jpg|Frank Costello. Frank Costello.jpg|Frank Costello. File:Frankie files carlo.jpg carloatfalcon.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-34-11-37.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-36-35-95.jpg mafia2 2010-10-11 21-33-33-32.jpg Falcone, Carlo Falcone, Carlo Category:Death